Let It Burn
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. It's senior year for some monsters  while others have graduated  and there's about to be a certain life changing event happen. Full Summary inside! Rated T. Enjoy!
1. I

**Disclaimer: I, nor my co – writer, own anything to do with Monster High or anything else such as song lyrics or anything like that – nothing do we own except for the plot of this story. Thank you!**

******Full Summary: **_Everything happens for a reason. It's senior year for some monsters (while others have graduated) and there's about to be a certain life changing event happen. How will the old gang react to this new change, especially when it involves their good friends? Decisions, decisions. Rated T._****

****NOTES: Since there is no actual first/full name for Bloodgood that I've found, if there is don't hesitate to share it but I couldn't find one so I've created one to give to her, plus a background story. =] Hope you enjoy!****

**A / n: Hello guys! We're back ;D This is our new Abbey x Heath story. I've been itching to do this one for awhile, since the middle of Rhinestones, but I thought it'd be respectful to finish one before starting another XD So... if you enjoyed Rhinestones, you'll probably like this one. Don't forget to R & R! It's always appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**I**

"_I guess I will give you chance." Abbey Bominable said with a warm smile. The male before her could hardly contain his surprised expression. He had quite a difficult time believing what was going on right in front of him, before his own eyes._

"_You mean it?" He inquired, the shock settling in._

"_Yes, I mean this. But dating and wooing Abbey is no easy task." She told him sternly. "I am not just prize to be won. Female needs adoration and affection. Fail and no longer will you have chance, understood?"_

"_Yes! Yes Abbey, I do."_

::~*~::

_"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky – never revealing their depth. Tell me, that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above." _Sometimes, when words couldn't be said... or couldn't explain feelings, music always did.

_"I'll be, your cryin' shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest, fan of your life..." _Heath sighed as he stopped there in mid – song. Well, the beginning of the song actually, but as much as he loved music – very dearly – he just couldn't concentrate on this anymore. He set his acoustic guitar down and let out a sigh, flopping backwards to lie across his bed.

_Abbey._ The only ghoul who could mix him up so much, he could hardly say his name. They'd been dating for quite some time now. Actually, tomorrow would mark _two_ whole years for them.

It was crazy! He really didn't expect she'd want to stay with him for so long, but she did. She never really gave him direct hints as to whether he was being up to her standards as a boyfriend, which was an insecurity that grew with him, but obviously if he was doing a terrible job, she would've let him know long before now, right?

Surely she would.

He picked up his iCoffin and decided to compose a text message. _Hey baby, how are you?_

::~*~::

Vomiting had to be one of the nastiest things in the world, or at least to Abbey it felt like it. After relieving her upset stomach she let out a sigh. This was getting quite tiring. This woke her out of bed in the middle of the night on and off for the past three or four weeks now. During the day she was alright, but the night hours seemed to feel like hell.

Her iCoffin suddenly vibrated. She looked down, narrowing her eyes at first. Who the hell wanted to annoy her now?

"Oh... it's you." She huffed, but picked up her iCoffin and decided to reply. _I am okay, not great, but not too bad._

There, that should hold him off for awhile whilst he had to spell out his answer. She giggled at the thought as she plopped on her soft bed, setting her iCoffin next to her. As her eyes drifted shut, the electronic device vibrated again. "Stop that," she told it angrily, picking it up. _Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. You want me to get you anything? I'm not busy and... I'd really like to see you, even if it's only five minutes. =]_

She couldn't help but to give a smile upon reading that text. Heath was very sweet with her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the good treatment. That wasn't the only reason she was with him of course, it was just a bonus really. _Hmm, I don't really need much of anything. Mistress Bloodgood is actually making me soup, I can smell it nomnomnom :3 If... you want to come over for dinner, well my dinner, you can. But you don't have to._

Abbey swore she only closed her eyes for a few minutes before she heard pebbles pelting her window. That was Heath's specific sign that he was downstairs, so she knew it was him and no one else. She opened up her bay bedroom window and she did her best to hide a smile as he waved up to her. She gave a single wave and shut the window again.

"Oh no, what do I wear?" She lightly gasped as she took a look down at her soft blue satin pajama bottoms and plain black tank top. Oh, and her simple but cozy slippers. Grabbing a sweater, that was ironically Heath's hoodie, which still smelled like him too (yummy), she put it on, zipped it up and headed down the stairs.

Coming down the winding wooden stair case that led into the living room, she made a turn around the bottom of the stair case towards the front door. She looked around before opening it and stepping outside, just to make sure the coast was clear. "Hey my favorite ghoul!" He greeted rather loudly, in which she grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him towards her and planted a rather steamy kiss upon his lips.

"Shh, quiet." She reminded him finally, after both of them needing to part for air.

"Right, sorry babe." He told her with a smile, lowering the volume of his voice right away. "So, what soup will you be having tonight?"

Abbey raised an eyebrow. "I do not know, did not think to ask." She said simply.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well. I stopped to get you a little something." He pulled out a small sized arctic fox stuffed animal. "I... kinda figured because, where you're from... there's tons of snow and -"

She visibly smiled, "This is very thoughtful and kind, many thanks." Heath knew she adored it, when she hugged him. His warm frame, keeping her cold one level. Sometimes, she did enjoy being warm. It was a rarity, but still.

"You're more than welcome and completely worth it." He softly brushed her hair back, kissing her forehead. They were enjoying this moment, until there was a knock on the window of the front door. Abbey turned around and both she and Heath innocently waved to Bloodgood, who lightly tapped her wrist, signaling for them to hurry up before the drapes replaced her presence.

"My apologies," She began, ready to argue her point, but Heath simply kissed her cheek. The way he knew how to comfort her completely without her even saying anything was that of astonishing. Heath knew exactly what to do, when to do it and never ceased to amaze her.

"No need to apologize, it's a bit chilly. You go lie down for awhile, okay? Text me if you want, I'll be waiting to hear from you." He kindly suggested, but told her also.

"Alright, I will do that." She told him, a big smile upon her face. "Heath?"

"Yes?"

"Adore you, I do." She told him, nuzzling her nose to his cheek.

He smiled, "I adore you too."

::~*~::

Grace Amelia Bloodgood blew the bangs of her hair out her face as she set down the nice, warm bowl of soup in front of Abbey. "Careful, it's hot to the touch dear." She warned, to which Abbey smiled and gave a curt nod, understanding completely.

She still talked in her accent of course, but Abbey could understand a lot more of the language than she could when she first arrived here. "Thank you." She couldn't wait to dig into this amazing looking soup. If it tasted even one millionth of how it smelled, it'd probably be her new favorite meal! "I have question, if you do not mind answering."

In all of her time spent at Grace's home, she knew her well enough to know things that she liked – her style of clothing, what movies she enjoyed, everything but.. her past experiences. "Of course Abbey, I'll try to answer it if I can."

The adolescent watched as the woman poured her own bowl of soup. "You, have been in relationship obviously," Abbey began hesitantly as she looked down at Grace's left hand, where a beautiful wedding ring _still_ sat, despite what had happened.

"Ah, is this relationship advice?" She inquired with a small smile, "I was married for over two decades... but even still, I might not have solid advice that would interest you, but I can try."

Abbey shrugged as she had her first spoonful of soup. It was amazing!

"I just want to ask," She took the napkin that was placed next to her and dabbed the sides of her mouth ever so elegantly. "what... happened? Why, is Mr. Bloodgood no longer?"

As hard of a question it was, Grace knew it would only be a matter of time until Abbey actually asked her about it, or showed interest in a relationship period, so it didn't surprise her as much as she thought it might. "Well sweetheart, my... late husband, Sean -"

"Late?"

She gave a small nod, "Passed away, no longer here – dead in the literal sense." She explained softly, to which she could tell Abbey automatically felt bad for asking. But she always encouraged her to ask if she didn't understand, so it wasn't her fault by any means for asking clarification. "He was 'normie'. And well, he died of a 'common' illness they told his family. I don't even know why they told his family, they abandoned him after... he chose to spend his life with me, over his family. He gave up everything he had, to call me his wife. We had been together for quite some time and I grew to love him so very dearly with every moment that passed. He requested to be moved the hospital here, they told him that they didn't know much about normie illness, but he didn't care. He said he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer and that he wanted to spend the remaining time he had, with me. And... he did. He took his last breath in my arms." She let out a weary sigh. "The only advice I would even have to give to you – is if you _love_ someone, don't let anger, regret, fear – anything, keep you away from them. You never know how much time you have left with them."

Abbey nodded as she reached out and gave Grace's hand a comforting pat, "Thank you, for sharing with me. You did not have to."

"Oh I know that," Grace gave a soft smile, "but I wanted to. Now... let me ask you something."

Abbey nodded as she ate a few more spoonfuls of the delicious soup. "Of course, it is only fair."

"Do you... trust me?" Abbey looked to see if Grace showed any signs of 'joking' but, it seemed she didn't. Hmm, this was peculiar.

"But of course I do, why would I not?" Dipping a nice, warm, freshly made dinner roll into her soup, she awaited her answer.

Grace smirked, "Well... this illness has been plaguing you for awhile, maybe it's... not going to go away any time soon." She didn't think Abbey would catch on to her hint.

"I do not understand, my apologies."

Grace let out a smile, "After our soup... we're going out."

Well, that was about as clear as mud to Abbey. Maybe she'd get it soon?

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	2. II

**A / n: Thanks so much for the reviews! They're very much appreciated! You guys are amazing and yes – as soon as I went to look for an Abbey/Heath read – I saw none. I thought, "Wow! Really?" So I mentioned it to my lovely co – writer and she agreed to write this with me. =] So thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and what not – hope there's more where that came from! Oh and hey - I apologize for lack of updating, but my life has been SUPER busy at the moment! With my bestie's new baby and looking after my own things, sometimes it's hard for me to find the idea to keep updating, so even though this is short, hope you guys like it! This story will NOT stop unless I say so in an author's note - or it's deleted. But it's not and still here so, don't worry about it being stopped. That's all for now! Take care =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**II**

Cleo stood in front of her mirror that hung off the wall in her en suite bathroom. Deuce was coming home today and she wanted to make sure she looked her absolute best. Better than everyday, this had to be seriously re - vamped. She had let her bangs grow out since last time she had seen her boyfriend. Cleo also dyed her hair a light brown but still had her gold streaks through it. Just a light change, nothing too drastic.

She walked out of her bathroom and could hear her sister in her room. She was back from another trip around the world, even though for Cleo it was _not_ long enough time away. Grabbing her school bag from near her bedroom door, Cleo began to make her way downstairs to wait for Deuce.

Deuce had been waiting to see his ghoul for a long time. He knew school was important to both their families, it was just hard to be away from the ghoul of his dreams. His car pulled up as Cleo walked out the front door, smiles on both their faces upon seeing each other.

Cleo ran over to the car and climbed into the passenger side. "Hey babe," She leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Hey Cleo, missed you." Deuce watched her put on her seat belt before starting the car. He thought it be a good idea to take Cleo to school well he was able to. Plus he got a chance to take her out for dinner. Pulling out of the driveway and off to Monster High to drop Cleo off.

::~*~::

"They want my urination, in this?" Abbey asked, her nose scrunched as she was given the little bottle by the health clinic nurse, Grace couldn't help but to chuckle at Abbey's face – such an incredibly estranged look upon her beautiful features. Poor thing didn't know what on earth they'd ask her to do next. She mumbled what Grace had learned were obscenities in her native language. Yes – they indeed learned from one another.

Abbey was starting to pick up curse words in English more than well, even though she had trouble with the 'slang' – curse words seemed to not be an issue for her. Especially as of lately, and her favorite thing to call Heath, was 'asshole'. But he was 'her asshole' apparently. Some days, Mrs. Bloodgood herself didn't even know what Heath and Abbey had together – could qualify for a relationship and other days were much more sure. Some days based on her mood, could be great or a 'Fuck the world' day. Heath saw her through it all – and Bloodgood knew he was something special.

She knew that a lot of males wouldn't have... 'put up with' what Heath did – their words. But she thought it was very sweet how Heath stuck through it, showing how much he truly, truly did want to be with her at the end of the day. "Yes sweetheart," she said with a nod. "you go pee in it, as much as you can of course and they run tests on it."

Abbey's eyebrows knitted with confusion, "But why would they run with my pee and test it? Should I have studied?"

Grace laughed, "No, no dear... it's just... they do weird things to try and help you figure why you've been sick. That's all." She reached for a home décor magazine, handing Abbey a 'Teen Scream' magazine to look over while she waited. She noticed how the young woman was fidgety, restless.

"I want to go home..." She said suddenly, "well, with you. I do not want to be here, can we leave?"

Grace sighed, she didn't want to be here either – especially since this was the very clinic they first diagnosed her late husband. She remembered sitting right where she was, him feeling _so_ weak, just resting on her shoulder – oh how cuddly he was. She smiled with the thought, then shook them away. _'Don't start this now Grace,'_ she lightly scolded herself. "Abbey, we can't just leave now. You still need to go pee in that bottle and ship it off to have tests."

Abbey's eyes widened significantly. "They want me to do that too?"

Grace laughed, "No, no – I said 'ship'. Not...'shit'."

Abbey soon joined in on the laughter. It really was quite a funny thing to mistake.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	3. III

**A / n: Thanks for the reviews! It's very sweet and the comments so far are making me blush! I planned on the last chapter being much longer, but since there was assumption the story stopped and the fact that I had writer's block for the chapter anyway – I figured posting it wouldn't be that bad an idea and at least it was something to let you know the story is still in full swing. Also I'm a gamer girl, so I got a new game and was at that for a few days. Anyway, be under the assumption this story is still going, unless you a) don't see it here anymore, or b) I say it's going to stop in an author's note, which I will do out of courtesy IF that is the case. But for now, this story isn't stopping anytime soon. Thanks guys! Enjoy.**

**P.s. Yes Frostie! Hot 'N' Cold does describe these two XD Plus a few other songs I've been listening to lately. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**III**

"For fuck sakes!" Abbey cursed out loud, to which Grace's eyes widened in surprise, even though she shouldn't be overly surprised, Abbey was picking up on the cursing quite well, if nothing else. "How long does it take? I have to tell Frankie that I will not be there tomorrow, if I do not feel better by then, I will not." On another note, she was also learning to word her sentences better so that the students didn't have a 'hard time' understanding her (unsure of what she wanted to do in college, Abbey had decided to take an extra year at Monster High, which couldn't and didn't hurt of course).

Grace sighed, "I know dear, I know. It just takes awhile. Calm down, you're not in any condition to stress." She bit her lip, then cleared her throat, "Just sit sweetheart, relax. You're certainly not a patient species are you?" She inquired with a chuckle and smirk.

Abbey herself giggled, "No, I am not. I would much prefer to be somewhere else than here. This place makes me solemn, I do not want to feel solemn, I -"

"I'm sorry but, our labs are backed up. You'll have to wait another couple hours. My apologies." The skinny, petite mousy looking woman told them informatively.

Abbey looked as if she was going to 'flip a shit' - as Heath would say. "YOU MUST BE -"

Grace shushed Abbey right away, "That's fine, thank you." The nurse walked away immediately, not wanting to get caught up in the storm that would be result of Abbey's anger. "You just calm down right this instant." She said sternly, Abbey shrinking in her seat. "I know exactly what you need right now, and you just need to trust me."

This whole trust thing didn't come easy for a monster like Abbey Bominable. She was finally coming around to the whole 'not wasting breath by speaking' thing. Now she was supposed to trust other beings other than herself? Well, for Mrs. Bloodgood, she'd try.

Several minutes went by and Abbey had her legs crossed delicately, her right over the left, her right foot bouncing impatiently. Grace gave her eyes a roll with a small smile; she was very, very impatient for sure, no doubting that.

Just then, she saw Abbey's eyes widen and a huge smile appear on her face, which she 'willed away' by clearing her throat, but she got up from her seat right away and hugged the male she'd grown so close to, ever so tightly. "Heath! You are here!" She said in an excited whisper, kissing his lips tenderly.

He hugged her tightly, "Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be here for you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know but I am glad you are here now. I feel, scared and partially violated." She told him, nuzzling down into his neck. Being taller than him had its perks and disadvantages. "They took my pee, ran with it, did tests and I didn't study." She told him quite seriously with a frown, to which he tried not to laugh, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Aww, I'm sorry my sweet." He comforted her, rubbing the small of her back as she enjoyed very much. "You barely ever need to study though, I'm sure it'll be okay."

She held on to him, didn't overly speak after that – she just, needed him there to hold on to.

::~*~::

Frankie looked around the hallway of Monster High rather nervously. Cleo had just gotten done telling her about how clawesome it is to have a 'college boyfriend' and that its sky rocketed her popularity, way higher than her sister's. Which of course Miss Cleo de Nile was totally ecstatic and yes – Frankie knew why and was happy for her, but she however, didn't like the idea of having a college boyfriend, or, boyfriends.

Holt and Jackson agreed on a single college, to which he took his necessary classes during the day, Holt's were at night – that was working out perfect for them. And any in between time was spent with Frankie. As much as she adored it, she couldn't help but to wonder about college girls. They'd of course be all over Jackson and Holt, them being gorgeous and what not. But the thought often crossed Frankie's mind that, perhaps she wasn't good enough for them anymore. The years they've been together were great, but she knew she'd have this fear once Jackson/Holt went off to college, _without_ her.

Avoiding these thoughts was inevitable.

Her iCoffin4s vibrated in her designer purse, she stopped to dig through it, hoping the text was from Holt, as it was rather late at night. They didn't have a 'set time' to change, it was… Jackson from dawn 'til dusk, and Holt from dusk 'til dawn. They had it well and to the point where it wasn't bad physically now that they had acknowledged one another. The only time they felt a little off, was of course 'Daylight Savings' but – that was it. She was so proud of how far they've come.

_Hey Frankie my fine ass ghoulfriend, what's shakin'?  
><em>

Well, she didn't have to have many smarts to figure out who this text was from. She smiled wide and sent a text back.

_Holt, my fine ass boyfriend. My ass is shakin' – or at least it will be, for you tonight. ;)_

Teasing him was _so_ much fun and quite evidently, her guilty pleasure. She adored it most when he just couldn't take it anymore and almost begged her to give in and stop the teasing and just, do it already. Which she had no problem doing.

Intimate nights with Holt were wild, unexpected and crazy. Just the other night she and Jackson went all the way and she noted the differences between the two when it came to their love making.

For instance, Holt was all about the wild and crazy, so… they've tried a number of things, tying up, dominatrix, etc. and as much as she didn't mind it, it was… the only thing Holt seemed to enjoy. It would get tiring after awhile, since so much physicality being involved, but then – she and Jackson made love, and it was _such_ a different experience altogether!

Jackson of course was all about the, romantic side of love making. She went over the one late morning; he had scented candles lit up, the room smelling of her favorite scent. Satin bed linens with rose pedals on the floor and bed. He kissed and caressed her so, lovingly. But the best part was that they took it slow.

She was a tad surprised when he brought chocolate sauce into it, but at the same time she didn't mind it at all, especially when she could put it on him – yum! And he made her blush and spark when he told her that her sweetness couldn't be compared to anything in the slightest, then when her bolts sparked, she blew a fuse in his room, the lights turning off and the candles dull light covering his bedroom.

He even made a flaw of hers, turn into something beautiful. He made her feel so, so special. It's why on one hand, she felt that he… _loved_ her and wouldn't be so quick to leave her as the other part of her mind feared he might. Looking at the time, she raised an eyebrow in thought. "Abbey, where are you ghoul?" She asked herself. Abbey was always going on about punctuality and being on time, not being tardy – and here she was late?

Frankie wasn't mad, no she was more so concerned. But she gave a shrug as she headed to class by herself, Abbey not accompanying her this time. Maybe if she caught Heath, he knew what was up? Only time would tell.

**~)*(M)*(~**  
><strong>~)H(~<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	4. IV

**A / n: Well, thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the ideas Frostie, but maybe you should turn some of those great ideas into your own stories, I'd read them! =3 Anyway, I have plenty ideas for this one, just haven't gotten the time and pure focus for it, I go in kicks y'know? So like, write a Bratz story when I get the inspiration, write a High School Musical story when I get the inspiration, etc. I've been feeling less inspired lately, but I hope that sitting myself down now – will help boost the creative juices again. **

**Thanks you guys! This one's for you ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**IV**

Despite Abbey being one very cranky ghoul, she wanted no one else but Heath by her side. Just with not feeling herself and quite under the weather surprisingly she just wanted to relax and with none other than her boyfriend. "So, you're sure you're okay now?" He asked her, probably for at least the tenth time now. She shifted and let out a soft breath, nodding.

"Mhmm." She was really glad to be home. She didn't even have to think about calling this place home anymore, it just was. In fact, she was thinking about making her stay permanent, if Ms. Bloodgood would let her and if she, of course had a reason to stay.

Unbeknownst to Heath, Abbey was hoping he'd give her that reason. But, she wanted _him_ to make those kinds of moves and hopefully it wouldn't take him forever to do so.

::~*~::

"Hey ghouls," Clawdeen said to her main ghouls, Frankie, Lagoona and Draculaura. "so, what's new?" The ghoul was sitting down with her lunch, Draculaura making an excuse to go sit with Clawd, not that she really needed one but thought to make one anyway.

Frankie shifted in her seat, "Well… Abbey's not here for the third day in a row and Ms. Bloodgood's been taking her homework with her. I… I think it's serious."

Lagoona raised a brow and tossed her loosely styled, blond braid over her right shoulder. "What do you mean it's serious ghoul? I mean, is she sick or somethin'?" She asked, concern settling in for their dear friend.

Frankie shrugged, "I think so. But I mean, she was sick all weekend, she texted me that. And now it's nearing the end of the week and she's _yet_ to appear in school? And Heath's been pretty scarce himself… it's, concerning."

Clawdeen rubbed her freshly glossed lips together. "Hmm, for Heath to be scarce? I do wonder if it's serious… and it's not like we can talk to Ms. Bloodgood."

Lagoona glanced to her friend, taking a bite out of her seaweed wrap, "We can't?" She inquired, after chewing and swallowing her food.

Clawdeen shook her head, her unruly hair tied back into a swift side ponytail. "Nah, Ghoulia tried to talk to Ms. Bloodgood and she didn't say much about Abbey, just that she wasn't feeling well."

Frankie sighed, "Yeah but, Abbey's the kinda ghoul who'd come to school with a raging headache, just to be here. That's why; I think it kinda has to be serious." She told them, dipping a plastic spoon into her pudding.

The three of them sat there in wonder, just what would keep Abbey so scarce from coming to school? They just couldn't put their paws on the reason why. "Well, until we hear anything officially, I'd say not to worry ghouls." Clawdeen reassured the group, it seemed sensible.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah… sounds about right. I mean, we shouldn't just assume things. Makes sense. I just, feel worried, concerned is all. But I don't want to meddle in her business, y'know?"

The two other ghouls nodded along, no one wanted anyone meddling in their business or sticking their nose in where it didn't belong. They wouldn't want that happening, so it was best to lie low for the time being.

::~*~::

Grace paced her office, back and forth in deep thought. She knew exactly why Abbey was sick, or at least she had a damn good feeling. She felt it once, but sadly it never worked out for her. Most women would feel bitter, but she didn't. It stung a little, yes… but she was more so happy for Abbey, but she really didn't know how Abbey herself would react.

Stopping her pacing, she figured she'd best get back to work. Well, these stacks of papers wouldn't get through themselves. It'd be nice if they did, but they wouldn't so until she buckled down and did them, they'd remain undone. Sighing, she returned to her desk and with a click of her pen, she began with the first set of papers.

::~*~::

Abbey sat on the sofa, completely stunned. She had received the phone call that revealed her results and after hearing them, she told them to call back and leave a message for the 'woman of the home' – meaning Ms. Bloodgood and hung up the phone, barely being able to breathe.

She was surprised, confused… just not sure how to handle this news at all. Luckily Grace was just unlocking the front door and opening it, stepping into the home. She loved her job, but didn't mind coming home at the end of the day either. Home was her sanctuary, as she hoped Abbey felt the same way.

Speaking of Abbey, she came running and hugged Grace tightly, ice cold tears streaming down her face. "It is most… scary. Not in good way." She told the adult, still hugging her tightly. "I will lose everyone, mother… father… you… Heath… very scared. Very, very scared."

Grace raised an eyebrow as she was listening to Abbey ramble on and on about losing people she cared about dearly. "Shh, Abbey… nothing is that bad. Just calm down and tell me what's wrong dear." She said soothingly, her voice bringing comfort to Abbey.

"I cannot, it is on phone." She pointed to the cordless phone sitting on its charging station. Grace gave Abbey a light reassuring squeeze before letting go of the adolescent. Grace made her way over to the phone, not even being able to take her coat or shoes off, and picked up the phone, getting to the voicemail of it.

Her eyes widened after listening to the message as she hung up the phone, "Abbey… you're… definitely… for sure... _pregnant_."

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	5. V

**A / n: Well guys! Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing and actually requesting more! I wasn't really sure how this story would go over. I knew there was a wanted craving for some AbbeyxHeath, or 'Habbey' as you guys have kinda titled it xD but I didn't know if I'd do them justice, but apparently you guys seem to enjoy this so… thanks! =) **

**A very special thank you to all who have reviewed! At the end of the story, I'll post a 'Heath and Abbey Playlist' that's inspired some events in the story and just make me think about that particular pairing in general. So be on the look out for that XD **

**Now, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**V**

_Her eyes widened after listening to the message as she hung up the phone, "Abbey… you're… definitely… for sure... pregnant."_

Abbey had heard of this context before, she remembered her mother telling her stories about when she was 'pregnant' for Abbey herself… so did this mean that she was in that same position? She looked down to her stomach and poked it with her slender index finger. "Mini Abbey?" She inquired out loud.

Grace gave a small smirk, "Or perhaps a mini Heath."

Abbey glared at her caregiver, "I… I do not understand. Can, you explain to Abbey?"

Sliding off her coat and tossing it on the sofa, Grace gave a quick nod of her head. "Yes of course Abbey, get comfy and sit down, I'll start dinner, which will be a recipe my grandmother gave to me, she… wanted me to use it when I had my full family. But, you're special enough Abbey." She said with a soft smile, heading to the kitchen and in the process forgetting to take off her signature black pumps, continuing about what she was going to do.

Abbey sat down on the very comfortable reclining lounge chair, taking a deep breath and poking her stomach. "Mini Abbey… or mini Heath? How to tell which one?" Softly speaking to herself.

It wasn't too long before Grace appeared in the living room once more; she sat down and glanced to Abbey. The young ghoul poking her stomach curiously, waiting for it to bite her or something. "Alright Abbey… well dear, you know how you and Heath… created… a little heat, so to speak?" She asked nervously with a chuckle.

"You mean how I touch his nether region and he likes, then he touches Abbey's?" Her cheeks blushed deeply as she watched Grace herself blush heavily.

"Sure, if that's what you're calling it now." She gave a nervous giggle again, but then cleared her throat. "It's… it's called sexual intercourse Abbey. Or, 'sleeping together' is slang for it as well." She explained softly, it made her… well, gain a new respect. Obviously Abbey wouldn't go to her about this kind of thing unless she wanted to.

"I dislike the slang, but yes, I know what you say." She conversed, in her thick accent.

Grace nodded, "That's great. That's… really great. Okay so… basically, what comes from… Heath's… nether region," having to give the 'Birds and Bees' talk to a student, about a student – would seem naturally awkward but Grace was trying her best.

Abbey then seemed enthused, "That Frankie and her mother joke about swallow or spit, yes?"

Grace's eyes widened, that was a little more than she ever needed to know about Frankie Stein. "Well, yes. But… moving on. That, that comes from him… and goes into you… it… um, naturally travels through your body and meets up with… an egg."

Abbey's eyes widened, "Scrambled? Sunny – side up?"

Grace chuckled, but covered her mouth to hide it right away. Abbey was actually being serious with her inquiries and it wasn't polite to laugh about her concerns. "No, no darling, you see, as females… we generally have a menstrual period. The week of the month where you want to 'beat snowmen to snow balls, and crush those too'."

Abbey nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, 'Angry Abbey Week'." She said with a giggle. "Heath calls it that, but is silly enough to bug Abbey when she is angry anyway."

Grace chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder about him… but anyway, since you haven't gotten 'Angry Abbey Week' in awhile… it is because you're pregnant. Now… when the… moisture, from Heath, goes to you and you have moisture too but we're talking about Heath's moisture…" This could be considered in many ways slightly bothering but Grace would try her best to explain to Abbey. "it's… living beings called 'sperm'. And these … well they look like tadpoles so we'll call it that. When one reaches your egg... the ones you let go and bleed out every menstrual cycle more or less, don't quote me I'm a principal in a high school, not a doctor," She continued on, still feeling nervous and awkward, but Abbey listening to her every word. "When a… 'sperm' meets the female's 'egg' – a baby is created. Now the baby isn't a baby just yet, it's called a 'fetus'. So right now, there's a tiny fetus within your womb."

Abbey tilted her head in apparent confusion, "Where is said womb?"

"Your uterus dear, when the… fetus develops into a baby, it will enlarge your tummy. But then soon, the baby will come out – that's if you so choose to keep the baby." This part, Grace had to admit she was nervous to talk about. She was almost positive Abbey would want to terminate her pregnancy. "You can… choose to not keep the baby. It's called an abortion. Termination of the pregnancy… as if it never happened."

Abbey poked her stomach curiously, "Hmm, I see, I see." She stated, poking herself once more. "So… does fetus poke back?"

Grace warmly smiled, "When you get to over half way through your… pregnancy, yes. But not now, it's too early."

She sighed, tying her long, luscious hair back with a hair elastic that was on the coffee table in the living room. "So… Abbey wants to keep mini me. I created mini me, mini me is my responsibility, I… I adore mini me, like do Heath. But… but, will Heath be angry?" It was a good question, and sadly – most males would be.

Grace shifted her eyes to the side, "Well Abbey, I can't answer that for you because, I'm not Heath. I don't know how he feels, or how he would feel."

Abbey gave a curt nod, "Sense of the making, yes. But… I… do not want fetus to hurt. So, I will take care of it. To not get hurt."

Grace wasn't sure what Abbey meant right there, even though a nagging feeling told her she should inquire, she decided not to. "Well then, if you have no more questions… it's back to trying my grandmother's lasagna stew, or… whatever she called it. Not quite like stew, more like chili… I…" Upon seeing Abbey tilt her head once more, she just shrugged. "Oh just eat it, you'll like it."

::~*~::

Heath was so glad their date went well tonight. Things got a tad steamy in the back seat of his 'handed down' car. Thanks to his father of course. Although normally Heath and Abbey would've gone a lot further – the car was her _favorite_ place to get intimate after all… well she said something about an igloo in the middle of a blizzard being great but then telling him this would 'have to do'. But on the norm, they'd have gone all the way. He wasn't ashamed in knowing that Abbey was… well enabled to go for hours and would pounce on him at the most unpredictable moment, which he adored.

"As I said, igloo in blizzard would be most lovely… but this bucket of bolts will have to do." There it was, Heath smirked. That was going to be her catchphrase if she kept saying it.

"But Abbey… my frozen femme fatale," He leaned in, tracing her cheeks with his soft fingers, bringing her lips to his. "would you, care to generate a little heat, love?" He asked her sensually, their lips only centimeters apart.

Abbey giggled nervously, when she was nervous, she giggled. "Wait… Heath, did you miss… me… today?" She knew that she didn't show up to school earlier that day, she wanted to know if he thought about her as much as she thought about him. Which was more lately, especially knowing what she did, that being the result of their… love making, sitting right there in her 'womb'.

"I only miss you when I'm breathing." He told her softly, kissing her cheek. "Which is all the time, just in case you missed that." Chuckling, he continued what felt so natural between them. He slid off the elegant sleeve of her low cut sweater dress, the zipper sliding down to reveal some extra sighting of her blessed round, plump breasts.

It zipped up as if a normal sweater would, but all Abbey wore underneath it was her undergarments. She knew not to wear too much clothing with Heath around her. She could hardly control herself from feeling the natural, animalistic feelings she got from merely being next to him.

Despite things getting so very hot, the moment Abbey leaned back a bit and Heath placed his hand, slightly pressing on her stomach, she smacked him, hard. "Ow! I'm sorry baby! What'd I do?" He asked, removing himself from her right away.

Whenever Abbey snapped, she _needed_ her space. You'd be utterly dumb to not grant it to her. "Do not unscramble our perfectly scrambled egg!" And with that, she zipped up her sweater dress, pulled on her heels, buckled them up and opened the back door of the car, getting out of it, slamming it in Heath's face.

"Abbey! Wait!" He shouted after her, opening the back door.

She glared at him; luckily they were just in the driveway of Grace's and… well, Abbey's home. "No! I am going to protect and love egg with all my heart, you should want to love and protect egg too but you want to hurt egg!" She yelled at him furiously, "We are _no_ more Heath, breaking up with you I just did." She turned on her heels, darting inside the home. Leaving behind one very confused yet very upset Heath.

"The fuck did I do now?" He asked to no one in particular, considering he was now alone.

**~)*(M)*(~  
>~)H(~<br>V**


	6. VI

**A / n: Hello there guys! I've been loving the reviews coming in for this story! Thank you SO much guys! It's awesome to hear you guys out and I'm glad you enjoy my humor lodged into the story xD It's just, when I can see them 'so' saying something, I just put it in and hope you guys enjoy it. Now, here's the next chapter! Don't forget to R & R if you liked it!**

**P. s. How would you all feel if I told you there's about another maybe five chapters left? (Just a rough estimation) Oh and if you haven't heard it, David Guetta's 'Turn Me On' makes me think very much of Frankie XD guess you could say I kinda used it for those parts of the chapter xD Oh and I don't own anything associated with that song, lyrics, music or whatever, nor am I claiming to, I just like it and let music inspire me for my stories (believe I mentioned that in the first chapter). Anyway! Please enjoy =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**VI**

"Ooh, you're so naughty!" Frankie's cheeks blushed and her bolts sparked, as per usual. While her parents were just in the other room, she felt the firm grab of Holt's hand, right on her butt.

He winked sensually, a wide grin on his face. "Yeah? Y'wanna do something about it babe?"

Frankie narrowed her eyes, "You're such an ass, my parents are in the next room! But I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't lie you down right now though." She stepped back to look at Holt in his entirety. "Mhmm, my sexy boyfriend, well one of two." She giggled.

"It's okay honey, if anything – you should take lessons from your father and I. We didn't just create you from a bucket of spare bolts dear." Her mother gave a wink, with a voltage smile. "Anyway, you two have a great time on your double date with Clawd and Draculaura. Glow – in – the – dark mini – golf is the best, especially after a few 'before date drinks'."

Frankie sighed, "Yeah, okay, sure mom, whatever you say." She shifted from one foot to another before finally asking, "Is dad ready to take us yet?"

Holt chuckled, "Don't get all spazzy baby; y'look too snazzy for that." A surprising, but tender kiss on her cheek was place by none other than Holt Hyde himself. "Be patient, he's probably fixing his make – up, as your mother said he does often." A wide grin on Holt's face. He really came to adore Frankie's family, as they liked and accepted both sides of him with no seeming issue.

Frankie's mother blushed as soon as her husband's voice was heard, "Well, I'm done fixing my make – up." He gave a smirk, ever so slight it was visible. "Let's go you two; we still have to pick the next couple up."

Now, they could truly enjoy their double date of fun.

::~*~::

Lagoona didn't really know what to call this technically. It was meeting up outside of school, they were both crushing on one another, but it wasn't quite an 'official date' yet either. She and Gillington were at the public library doing research on a project they were paired up for. "Hey Lagoona," he softly spoke; lifting his gaze from the book's aged pages. "do you think… Abbey and Heath, are a good couple? In your opinion, what do you think about them?" He wasn't asking with sinister intentions, he just wanted to get her opinion. Abbey and Heath were a popular, talked about couple around Monster High, to hear an opinion of another wasn't such a bad thing.

Lagoona thought for a moment, "Well crikey, I've never been asked that before." She told him with an innocent giggle. "Hmm, I think they're real and sweet. No relationship is a fairy tale. It'd be nice but it's just not reality." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she continued. "She's often pretty cold with him though, but then again Abbey's the kinda ghoul who sets up challenges she wants you to get through and fight for, because if you don't… she doesn't think you care for her enough to do so. So I can see where she'd keep Heath at arm's length we'll say, I think it's 'cause she wants to see how much he does truly care for her and if he's ever stopped. That's just me thinking out loud though."

Gil looked to her with a nod and attractive smile, "You should think out loud more often love, you have a beautiful, intelligent mind."

She blushed and giggled. "Ahaha thanks Gil. Means a lot, it really does." They're hands brushed, their cheeks blushed and simultaneously they both looked away. "Well, our project won't do itself." She told him suddenly, trying so very hard to prevent herself from rambling in nervous trains of thought.

Gil nodded, "True enough. I just want to say thanks, for partnering up with me on this project. You didn't have to." He told her, giving a peck to her cheek.

All Lagoona could do was blush heavily in response, a nervous giggle escaping her lips as her cheeks felt all hot with humility.

::~*~::

"That was beast!" Clawd nodded with a large, toothy canine grin from one ear right to the other. "Holt, you play a decent game of mini – golf man. It was a real close score."

Holt grinned himself, shrugging. "Why thank you, although I have to say Frankie and Draculaura were the highlight of the evening."

Draculaura smiled herself, "Well first of all, Frankie's choice of wearing white, also the white in her hair… she was all aglow!"

Holt bit down on his lip, "Yeah… sure, _that's_ the reason why she was glowing. Sure, we'll go with that."

Frankie didn't scold Holt for being so sexually forward when it came to complimenting her; she just gave him a teasing wink and sultry smirk in response.

"I'll be damned if you're going to taint my innocent girlfriend, Holt. Step away from her. I'll get Toralei to hiss at you and scratch your favorite CD's to unusable limits!" Clawd mused, saying that to the other male, clearly joking with him of course.

Holt smirked and whispered to Clawd, "Toralei may scratch, Frankie's electrifying but y'know Clawd, Draculaura _can_ bite and might if you press her buttons _just_ right."

The girls chuckled at Clawd's apparent shocked face, him giving Holt a playful shove. Neither one of them having heard what he said to Clawd.

Draculaura sighed and giggled with a shake of her head, "Boys will be boys."

Frankie couldn't help but to nod in agreement, "Mhm, that's true. Although, I loved how you totally believed me when I told you to yell out 'fore' and smack the ball as hard as you could. You hit the biggest guy in the place right in the head, dead on his bald spot too." The girls laughed at the recent memory.

"I didn't mean to!" She winced but couldn't help but to laugh. "It was sort of entertaining though."

Holt looked to Clawd, who narrowed his eyes at him in return. "You want your ghoulfriend corrupted beyond belief? Keep her around the freaky and fine Miss Stein."

Clawd chuckled and sarcastically added, "Yeah I'll totally keep _that_ in mind."


	7. VII

**A / n: Hello again! You guys are the best, I have to say! I've never really gotten so many amazing reviews on a story like this before so thank you, thank you, thank you! So despite having some ideas on my mind for yes – my co – writer and I (it's been me for this story more or less), would you guys like to see any specific pairings in a future story? I'm personally trying to bring some originality to this section instead of y'know, the usual couples everyone writes about xD but I was going to post this on a poll on my profile but I thought just putting it in an author's note would be better xD **

**Leave that and your thoughts in a review if you'd like! I'm hoping to have this story done soon as I kinda hinted. Also will post my 'Heath and Abbey Playlist' at the end of the story. =] So stay tuned for all that good stuff and we'll see who actually reads these author notes XD Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**VII**

It'd been a good couple months and Heath had tried _everything_ to even get within five feet of Abbey long enough to talk to her. She would purposely avoid him and each time hurt just as much as the last, in conclusion – it hurt like hell and didn't stop. She wouldn't acknowledge him in the hallway; she sat as far away from him as possible in the classes they shared and what not... it was beginning to get way too much to bare.

All of this happened, was happening and Heath still had _no_ clue of what he did that upset her so badly. Even if she told him and that was it for them – fine, but at least then he'd know. Not having Abbey hurt him yes, but not knowing what the hell he did wrong to lead to their end – was driving him utterly crazy. "Hey Heath," Frankie gave a soft smile as she caught up with him on her way home. They lived in somewhat the same area (as did Jackson/Holt also), about a few block's difference or so, close enough for one another to walk home. "how are you feeling?" She asked him out of caring and concern. She didn't quite know the details; Abbey acted as if it never happened meanwhile Heath was much more saddened.

Even his goofy, aloof nature had a damper to it. Heath just wasn't the same. He wasn't his normal self and everyone could see it. Heath Burns was so far from himself, it was unsettling.

"Honestly? Like shit." He told her simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Frankie… I just don't get it. She won't even talk to me long enough to tell me what I did that was so severely wrong in the first place. Not knowing… it's just driving me farther up the wall. I'd rather know what happened, to at least have the closure if we can't work it out. Y'know what I mean?"

Frankie took a moment to think, tucking some hair behind her ear as she walked along side Heath. "Yeah, I think I do. I mean, if Jackson and Holt broke it off with me, I'd kinda want to know why at least."

Heath nodded, "That's my point, but… Abbey knows how to make me suffer. She just won't tell me and not being with her hurts so bad and… I don't know what to do, Frankie. I'm… out of ideas to even try anymore. I'm not giving up… just taking a small break I guess. I don't know, I just don't know."

Frankie let out a soft sigh; she wasn't sure what to tell him. Despite knowing Abbey – she had no clue what the ghoul was looking to accomplish by making Heath feel worse than he ever could feel in the next three lifetimes. "She hasn't really talked to us Heath, the ghouls and I. If she does, it's nothing about you guys, and if we ask – she doesn't even acknowledge it or just walks away… I have no idea what's going on, but it seems serious."

Heath gave a solemn nod, "Yeah, it's serious all right. I just… man, I just want to know what happened… that's all."

Frankie looked to Heath, "Would you… like to tell me what happened last time you saw her?"

Heath gave a shrug, "Sure, couldn't hurt." He took a moment to think to himself and a deep breath before reciting it. Looking around to see that it was only he and Frankie on the entire street, he didn't want to reveal his intimate details to just anyone. "Okay so… she was wearing this gorgeous, sexy sweater dress. It had a zipper and what not, anyway so we're kinda… kissing one another…" his cheeks flamed, hoping his hair wouldn't as well. "and everything was fine, we had a really good time when we went out that night, I really mean it when I say it went great. And… for some reason she seems to enjoy the back of my car," his cheeks blushing harder, "for, y'know… intimacy… but anyway, so we're… doing just fine." The way Heath blushed while explaining his story, Frankie thought was so adorable. Very sweet indeed. "And well… I ever so lightly pressed on her stomach – usually she likes me caressing her stomach, but then she starts freaking out, going on about scrambled eggs and loving and protecting them and then she gets out of my car, slamming the door. Naturally worried, I got out of the car, then she basically breaks up with me right in the driveway of her home and leaves me there, thinking what the fuck did I do now? … and that feeling hasn't exactly gone away. I have no idea; I've surfed through so many options Frankie."

Frankie nodded along, giving him her full, undivided attention when he was explaining himself and what had happened in the last seeming moments of his relationship. "Okay… well maybe her stomach was sensitive?"

Heath nodded, "I thought about that. I wondered if maybe she was getting pre… period cramps or something like that, or maybe she just wasn't feeling well at the time. She hadn't been for the longest while; she's still not feeling that great, I can tell by just looking at her." It was remarkable how well Heath truly knew Abbey, inside and out. Frankie was just trying to figure out why Abbey would end something so good, so quickly? "But she didn't feel sick on our date; I kept asking her all night. She told me to take 'pills of chilling'." He said with a chuckle, but then it came again, the saddened expression that so wasn't Heath. "She seemed really happy, almost excited to tell me something… but then, just… that, and end. That's it. I have no clue… d'you know what I did wrong Frankie?"

Frankie shook her head, "I'm sorry Heath, but I'm just as clueless. I can't help you come to any other conclusions than what you've already come to."

He sighed, "I really hope to just… figure it out, be with her again and everything's just, back to normal. I miss her so bad Frankie. Without her, it's like there's no purpose for me. I feel that… crazy about her. I really do love her Frankie and every second apart is just, torture. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't… focus… I have to do something."

Frankie nodded her head, "And something you will do. I have an idea Heath, but I won't say anything in case it can't happen… but I'm gonna try okay?"

Heath gave a nod and appreciative smile. "Thanks Frankie, you're amazing." After a few minutes of walking in silence, they soon had to part ways. Frankie gave him a light hug, reassuring him things would be okay, but as he walked alone, he didn't seem to think so.

He pulled out his house key, shoving it in the lock, having to fiddle with it for a few minutes first, the damn thing always got stuck. Finally entering the home, he glanced at the note taped to the wall. He chuckled, that was his mother's doing alright, making sure to grab his attention right off. He sighed, reading the note.

_Okay son, focus! xD Alright, now seriously speaking… I think that what's happened between you and Abbey, needs to be fixed darling, you need at least the closure and if Abbey ever loved you, she'd grant you at least that and because she doesn't seem to be granting that to you I think she's trying to hold on. And that she doesn't want it to end any more than you do… but somehow… something has to be said, y'know? So dad and I will talk about it… see what you haven't already tried, poor thing… and we'll talk about it soon. Dad and I are out and about, running errands and crap like that, so we'll be home soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and dad_

Heath heaved a heavy sigh; the only thing he wanted to do was fall asleep and not wake up, so he'd attempt that until his parents came home. He was feeling as if Abbey would never talk to him… but at this point, what did he really have to lose?

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**


	8. VIII

**A / n: Hey there guys, so glad you're enjoying the story! I'm for sure enjoying the reviews, thank you soo much! I can't express how thankful I am, other than to give you another update xD I know I was kinda slacking off for a couple days, but I just felt in the video game playing mood so I had to satisfy that urge XD Anyway! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**VIII**

Grace sighed as she carried a tray of the delicious 'lasagna stew' that Abbey requested for dinner, the past four nights in a row. She adored the dish but personally couldn't make it as well as her grandmother could, but Abbey seemed to really enjoy it regardless. "Abbey, are we going to talk today?" She sighed, stopping at the teenager's bedroom door, tray in her hands. For the past few days, it's been nothing but leaving the dinner tray outside the door, and the refusal to talk. Hopefully things would be different this time around.

Abbey opened the door, "About what?" thanking Grace for the dinner tray, bringing it into the bedroom.

"About Heath. And you. Scrambled eggs… all of it Abbey, we have to talk." She invited herself into the adolescent's room, shutting the door behind her. "This is bullshit. Yes, I swore. It's utter crap, I know you don't want this Abbey. You wish that it were Heath standing here right now instead of me, I can see it in your eyes."

Abbey should've known that she couldn't fool someone more aged than she, even though she tried to anyway, she knew she had to eventually admit defeat, especially with the way she had cried herself to sleep the past few nights. "I am sorry, I am." She sat down on the bed, cold tears beginning to stream down her face. "I do not want to stay away, but he hurt baby."

Grace sighed, "Let's go over this again. You were getting intimate in the back seat of his car…" she chuckled to herself, "let's _not_ tell your parents that part of it…" clearing her throat, she continued onward. "and he placed his hand on your stomach, and that upset you?"

Abbey nodded, arms folded neatly over her chest. "Yes, he tried to hurt little one."

Grace then nodded, now she knew what was wrong! "Abbey, sweetheart, did you _tell_ Heath that you're pregnant? Then did he place his hand on your stomach in a not – so – friendly way?"

Abbey shook her head, her ponytail following her brisk movements. "No, I did not tell Heath I am carrying baby. But he put his hand on my stomach anyway, should… Abbey not be mad?"

Grace gave a deep sigh, sitting on Abbey's bed. "Well, no. I don't think so Abbey. Heath didn't mean to hurt you. He knows that usually you enjoy your stomach being caressed; he wasn't trying to harm you or your baby. And you have to understand Abbey, whether you want Heath to be in your life or not – this child is half his too. He does deserve a say in the decision y'know." She hoped that her logic would get through to Abbey, but there was a reason to be doubtful. Abbey Bominable was a very stubborn ghoul.

Grace watched as Abbey's facial expression softened just slightly. "Well… I do not, know. Abbey will think about it."

Grace gave a curt nod, "Yes, alright fine. But while you do… here's your list of things to think about: whether or not you want to keep the baby, telling your parents and preparing yourself to tell Heath. You're not getting out of it Abbey, he needs to know."

She nodded, "Alright fine. I need isolation to sift through thoughts."

Grace took that as her cue to leave the young woman's room. "Okay, but remember – keeping yourself in isolation, will not fix anything."

Abbey nodded, "You're right. But for now, it fixes everything." She truly needed to be alone to think and sort through everything. _'Is my mind blinding my heart?' _She thought to herself, watching as the woman who'd been looking after her, left the room. She suddenly felt so alone and she didn't like it, not one bit.

::~*~::

It wasn't too bad traffic wise, Grace had made it to the cemetery just outside of town to visit her late husband's grave. She tried to come out here as often as her working life would let her, just to talk to him about anything and everything – as they did when he was living.

She walked the paved trail; she knew exactly where he was and even the people's stones around him too. That's how often she came here. It was quiet, peaceful. Cemeteries always were though. She remembered the joke her husband would always crack whenever they drove past one. He'd lean over to her and say, 'Did you hear about this cemetery?' and of course, Grace, being quite gullible, fell for it. She'd inquire more, to which he'd tell her, 'Everyone's dying to get in!' and she'd smack his arm, telling him how horrible he was for joking like that.

It was ironic how life worked, because now – he was in one. She heaved a heavy sigh, approaching his tombstone. "Good evening, darling." She greeted in a somewhat cheery tone, but taking no time at all to just, sit right down on the grass as another sigh escaped her lips. "I have even more to share with you than I did last time and wait until you hear it."

She looked down at the stone, her slender fingers caressing it. It feeling smooth, but very cold to the touch. "Alright, well… I've told you so much about Abbey and Heath, I know I have. And well, she's now pregnant." She gave a small smile, "And why can I hear you so vividly saying, 'I told you so' to me, hmm?" She giggled lightly, but sighed. "Well, long story short… Abbey's come across a bridge of stubbornness and Heath's paying for it. I suppose that's the problem with him having such a kind, caring, beating human heart. I've done all I can do with Abbey. I've talked until _I_ was blue in the face about how breaking up with Heath was the complete, utter wrong way to go about it and the like, I gave her advice… but it's all I can do. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink, right?"

She moved her position into a lying down one, her elbow propping herself up. "I love you, Sean. So much, I'll never stop. But right now, what I would really appreciate would be for you to show Abbey a hint that how she's acting, is wrong – especially towards Heath. She needs to open up her mind and her heart, I know you'd help me if you could dear, I know that…" She winced slightly, feeling the stinging sensation of tears behind her eyes. "I just wish you were still here." She told him, a small tear trailing down her cheek, hitting the cold tombstone.

**~)*(M)*(~**  
><strong>~)H(~<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	9. IX

**A / n: Bonjour! xD Thank you so, so much for taking the time to review and let me know what you thought, that you'd like to see another update and so on. It really fuels my creativity and gets those ol' creative juices flowing. Not too long before the end at all! Just letting you know xD but don't worry, I have quite a few ideas and I mentioned this in chapter seven, but if you have any suggestions, or pairings you want to see featured in a story next, please let me know! I'm always open to suggestions! So please, PM, review – whichever, doesn't matter to me! Thanks again guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**IX**

Ghoulia stood there at Sloe – Moe's locker, sliding her note into it. She hoped he'd remember to meet her in Study Howl for lunch. They were going to go over their essays for Monster Literature (A.P) and peer – edit. They also had a date this Friday for the movies, but work before play was her motto.

"Hey Ghoulia, how's it goin'?" Clawdeen greeted the pretty zombie female.

She gave a big toothy grin and happy sounding groan.

"Ahh, I see! You're hoping to meet Sloe – Moe for lunch to study again this week?" The other ghoul gave a slow nod. "Oh that's creep-er-iffic Ghoulia. You really like him don't you?"

The other's cheeks blushed; she began to fix her hair as she gave a sheepish smile and light hearted moan.

Clawdeen grinned, her pearly white canines shining brilliantly. "That's great! I'm so happy for you ghoul."

Ghoulia then looked to Clawdeen, perked in interest at the canine female.

"Oh no, y'know me. I'm not taken or tied down to a monster, Ghoulia. This lone wolf wants to perfect her look a little more before that." She sighed and gave a shrug. "My parents are cool with Clawd and Draculaura dating, which is great, that's awesome, but they're harping on me about 'having my own pups'." She sighed, "It's all good though, if they're not bugging Clawd – I'll take the hit for him."

Ghoulia gave a slow nod and smile, placing a comforting hand on Clawdeen's shoulder.

"Aww, thanks Ghoulia. You're the greatest. Hope you and Slow – Moe have a great time! Keep me posted ghoul." And with that, the ghouls separated ways, both having things on their mind, but still subconsciously wondering about the whole ordeal going on between Heath and Abbey.

As a matter of fact, all of Monster High was concerned and wrapped up in what was going on. Abbey didn't let on that she knew about anything, but Heath just wasn't acting himself and it'd been this way for long enough. They just wanted things back to the way they were and hopefully, they would be soon.

::~*~::

Grace paced back and forth, waiting for the parents to arrive. She didn't normally do conferences like this, but it was a special situation. It just had to be addressed and it couldn't wait any longer. "Mrs. Bloodgood?" A shy male voice came from the doorway, an even smaller knock on her already opened door. She couldn't help but to notice right away he was a hundred percent pure normie. And a very good looking normie as well. A blush rose to her cheeks.

"Mr. Burns?" He gave a small nod, then his wife entering behind him. "And Mrs. Burns, how lovely to see you both." In all the years Heath attended Monster High, she never could say that she really met his parents before he dated Abbey. She didn't quite get the chance to know them in depth, but Abbey adored them so, so much.

Abbey herself said whenever she was over at Heath's home, she felt as if she was home, in the completed sense. If Abbey could warm up to people and have a deep care for them, they must be wonderful people. Isaac cracked a smile that right away Grace noticed Heath's was very similar. He pulled something out of his back pocket. "Alright, what did he break and how much will it cost us?"

Grace chuckled; he must be exactly where Heath got his sense of humor from. She watched as Heath's mother, Skyler, smacked her husband's arm. "Oh stop that Isaac, he's not _that_ bad."

Isaac shrugged, running a hand through his soft deep red hair. It almost seemed brown, with a reddish tinge to it. "Well I'm sorry darling, pardon me for assuming." He told her with a chuckle, but then gave Grace his undivided attention, just as Skyler did.

"Have a seat you two." She suggested warmly, "I'll be with you in just a moment." She started to move unnecessary papers out of the way of her desk.

Skyler sat down slowly, tucking some pin straight, honey blond hair behind her right ear. Her eyes following the papers that were being moved. She glanced to her husband, a smirk on her face. "Doesn't this feel like high school all over again?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, except you'd be the one called to the office and I was the one hauled in to save your ass- butt, excuse me." He said with a smile.

Grace looked at him sternly, "Detention, Mr. Burns."

His eyes widened, "… seriously?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, no of course not. I'm just playing," she waved it off, but then cleared her throat. "mind you I did call you in here for a specific reason. I wanted to break some news to you both."

Skyler looked to Isaac, who returned her gaze and both of them focused back on Grace once more. "Of course, please do." Skyler pressed, hoping Grace didn't feel uncomfortable with them.

She sat upon her desk, one leg crossed elegantly over the other as she sighed. "There's no easy way to say this… but congratulations grandma and grandpa."

Isaac's eyes widened, "… us?"

She chuckled, "No, no – the people behind you." Before he could turn to look, she continued. "Yes both of you, Abbey's pregnant and Heath is the father."

Skyler couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her gentle facial features. "You know… that makes so much more sense than what's been happening. All we knew was that she just broke up with Heath and didn't even tell him why." She let out a small giggle, "I mean usually if Heath does something wrong, Abbey tells him _exactly_ what it was in full detail. That's why this suddenly being broken off with no explanation, didn't make sense to us. Now it's much more clear."

Grace nodded; thankful she didn't have to explain anymore in order for them to catch on. "Yes, she misinterpreted that he didn't want their… child, and so she got angry and in the 'heat of the moment'," Grace figured she'd purposely neglect to tell them about their grandchild possibly having been conceived in the back of Heath's car, "broke up with him. Abbey is a very complex person I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." They both nodded, still listening to Grace's words intently. "She just wanted to prevent hurt from happening, but unknowingly caused it. I've talked to her and did my best to convince her that pulling away from Heath and not giving him a chance – is the wrong thing to do. The child is half of Heath's too and he deserves a fair chance. With Abbey, you have to plead a full case with her. Hell, you almost have to hire a lawyer." She chuckled, looking at the other two to see their emotions.

Isaac nodded his head in agreement. "It makes sense, all of it does. So… Heath doesn't know, does he?"

Grace shook her head in negative response. "No, he doesn't. I believe she wants to be the one to tell him, I just hope she does it soon." She shifted her gaze to the clock, "Oh shit! Whoops, sorry, I've kept you too long. I have other things to get to unfortunately but let's get together soon." She told them, to which they agreed, standing up from where they were seated, soon ushering them out. She'd almost forgotten about an important assembly she had to speak at.

She couldn't help but to feel excited and happy though, now things would finally be straightened out, or so she hoped.

::~*~::

"We are going to be grandparents Isaac!" Skyler was still grinning from ear to ear, even on the way home. "This is so exciting! Oh my gosh. Aren't you happy Isaac? I can't wait! A baby from those two would just be so damn precious."

Isaac had a smile on his face, "Most people would y'know, take into consideration their age and what not – but I think Heath will definitely step up to the plate and be a good dad. It's hard to believe our son is going to be a father… I don't think the reality of it will sink in for awhile."

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, right now it just seems like a dream. Like it's not real, but it is. I just hope everything works out between them for the best."

Isaac reached for his wife's hand, caressing it gently. "You know it will."

**~)*(M)*(~**  
><strong>~)H(~<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	10. X

**A / n: Hey guys! Well, here is the official last chapter of the story! (Keep in mind the next chapter posted will be the 'Heath and Abbey Playlist' – not exactly another chapter) Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, favorited and alerted, just read or whatever! Thanks soo much, without you guys, the story probably wouldn't have gotten completed. So give yourselves a pat on the back for me xD**

**Anndd don't forget to leave a review telling me if you have any suggestions for pairings in the next story. I try to include a little bit of everyone in every fic if I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks bunches again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Burn<strong>

**X**

Abbey peeked out the bedroom window, she was overjoyed to see Heath's car parked out in front of her home. Although she didn't hear any signs of him, which saddened her heart, she picked up a pretty rock (one that she and her 'scrambled egg' picked out earlier that day) and upon opening the window, she threw the rock _right_ at Heath's car. "That will catch your attention!" She whispered, but then cringed as it smashed right through the windshield, but grinned. Knowing he'd definitely be giving her his attention then.

"Abbey! I'm right here babe!" He waved up at her, to which her eyes widened. He was right there? She didn't know! If she did, she would've thought twice about throwing that rock.

"Heath! So sorry!" She turned from her bedroom window and almost ran down the stairs, heading right to the front door. She swung it open and resumed on her way outside. "I did not think you were there and I thought I would get attention of yours and, Abbey is sorry for damage done."

Heath shrugged it off, "Oh that? Nah it's okay. It had a hairline crack in it anyway..." He chuckled, but then looked to Abbey, apology and sincerity so clear within his eyes. "Though, honestly... no Abbey, _I'm_ sorry. Listen, I don't know what I did to make you so angry… but I gotta tell you, I just can't be me without you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't focus on anything and I can't bring myself to do anything I had a liking for and – I feel so… void without you. Being next to you, Abbey Bominable makes me remember that I do have a beating heart. And it only beats for you."

She hugged him tightly, "Heath, so sweet is that statement. But is very true for Abbey as well." She looked into his eyes, continuing to tell him the truth and how she felt about the situation. "I thought you wanted to hurt egg. But you did not, because you did not know. You did not have intentions on hurting little egg. Little egg and Abbey forgive you Heath, come back to us, yes?"

Heath tenderly kissed her lips, but parted a few seconds after. "Wait, just a question… who is this egg you're going on about?"

Abbey intertwined her fingers in his, then putting his hand on her lower abdomen, she spoke. "Heath… meet egg. Egg, meet daddy."

Heath's eyes widened, "Abbey! You're… pregnant?" He then scoffed, "I should've known as soon as you went on about eggs and not unscrambling perfectly scrambled eggs and… when I… touched your stomach that way… that night… oh Abbey, I didn't mean to press on egg – uh I mean your stomach. I don't blame you for being angry, I would've been upset too babe, really. But I mean, I really didn't know and -"

She hugged him, somewhat to Heath's surprise. "I am not upset anymore. If you do not want to be father, I would say go right way about it but, thing is… I _want_ you to be the father you are to egg. Me be mother, and you be father of perfectly scrambled egg. Yes?"

Heath gave a warm, genuine smile. "Yes Abbey, forever and always."

::~*~::

The rest of the week Heath was his upbeat self and everything seemed back to normal again, until the news spread around the school that Heath and Abbey were going to be parents. As in any high school, some students gave the pregnant mother grief, but then again – _no_ one was remotely dumb enough to mess with Heath but especially Abbey – she would shred them to pieces in no time at all with hardly any remorse for bad mouthing their soon – to – be family.

It was now Friday and Heath was spending the night at his cousin's home, Deuce and Clawd were hanging out too. They'd just heard that the 'rumors' of Abbey's pregnancy were in fact true. Well Deuce and Clawd had learned that. But being part of the family as Jackson (and Holt) was, they already knew about it. It was kinda hard to see, but Abbey was a good five months into it already. She wore it well. "So Heath… you're a daddy now." Clawd looked to the younger male as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shifting uncomfortably in his seat on Jackson's bedroom floor, the kid always kept everything so damn spotless.

Heath gave a smile, "Yeah, I am. Or I will be soon. I _can't_ wait." He told them happily. Heath was truly, genuinely happy. "I felt the baby move for the first time yesterday, it was so cool."

Deuce gave a small smile. It sounded cool for sure, but some things about being a dad so early, didn't seem cool at all. "Are you sure you're really ready for a kid right now, Heath? You're young and... stuff. Y'know?"

Heath sat back for a moment, he knew that Deuce wasn't trying to be mean or anything, he was just looking out for a fellow monster. Keeping an extra eye (or snake) out for a fellow good friend. "I think I'll be ready as soon as I see the little one. I mean, Abbey and I are solid; she's wearing the engagement ring I gave her – okay it's on the gold necklace she's wearing that I gave her, but I read up on how pregnancy causes swelling in the hands and feet, and she said she wouldn't get the ring cut off – even if in the worst case scenario – once it was on her hand, so I kinda thought it'd be best to wait until after so she could wear it, y'know? But anyway, we're more solid than we ever were before, she's carrying my baby; I couldn't feel more right about this. I don't feel nervous – I'm just restless, I want to meet the little one now. _Right_ now. I'm so ready."

Deuce nodded, "Yeah, you really are ready. That's how you know you're ready, by how you feel about it. You feel ready to go so… you're good." He explained in a lack there of for detail, as most guys did.

Jackson cleared his throat to speak up, "I think Heath will be a great dad. He has what a lot of them don't, the want and readiness to just, dive in. That's what'll take him far and keep him going I think personally."

Heath gave a warm smile, "Thanks Jackson, I think you're right. I can hardly wait." Just then his phone vibrated, he picked it up and almost had tears in his eyes. "Guys… this is… wow."

Jackson moved from where he was, to look at Heath's phone. "Oh wow, that's… amazing." Jackson took Heath's phone to show Clawd and Deuce, the picture.

"That's Abbey's baby bump, isn't it?" Clawd inquired, looking at the picture carefully.

"Yeah, it is, but look here, y'see it?" He inquired, pointing exactly to where the best part of the picture was.

Deuce squinted his eyes to see better, taking the phone, he discreetly put his sunglasses up further so he could look at the picture clearly. "Oh man, that's… that's a little foot!" He fixed his sunglasses back to normal. He couldn't help but to think seeing that tiny little protruding foot, was awesome. So cool.

Heath nodded with pride, "It's my baby's foot! Isn't that amazing?"

Clawd chuckled, "That's your kid alright, kicking its mother."

Nothing anyone said could take Heath down from the happiness he was feeling right then and there. "Just think… it won't be too long before we can meet. I can't believe it…" Jackson, Deuce and Clawd were more than reassured that their good friend was truly ready for parenthood.

::~*~::

The big day had finally arrived! Heath had been skeptical about Abbey not letting him really see the ultrasound pictures, but as long as she still wanted him around, he wouldn't complain about her other tactics. The waiting room was pretty packed. Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Draculaura, Clawd, Ghoulia and Sloe – Moe, Deuce and even Cleo had time to make it for the big day. She put her flair and creativity to good use by making a baby basket. It was generic of course, since she didn't know the gender of the baby, but had her side bets on a little girl. She claimed it, 'So totally suited Heath' to have a little girl.

Heath's parents as well as Grace were also occupying the waiting room. "This is most glorious!" Draculaura commented with a big smile, "Isn't it romantic Clawd? A little baby to show the love they share."

Clawd's eyes widened, "Uh, sure. Of course it is." He gave her hand a pat, not wanting to think about having his own any time soon. College guy or not, he still felt he was too young for that right now in his life.

Frankie then spoke up, a genuine smile on her face as she held Jackson's hand. "Y'know, I'm just wondering if poor Heath is going to get torn to shreds by Abbey while she's in labor. Maybe we might never see Heath again." She joked lightly, of course not meaning any harm what so ever.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, "Frankie, she was actually really calm through out pregnancy so… her labor should be alright, no?"

Skyler looked to her nephew, "Ah, it can take a quick turn at any given moment Jackson. I almost castrated your uncle during my labor for your cousin." She smirked, but then continued. "I assume she's doing well though, haven't heard much to prove otherwise."

Just then Heath came into the waiting room, all pairs of eyes on him. "They said she could only have two people in the room with her while she's giving birth, but she yelled at the nurses in her native tongue and they suddenly told her she could have anyone she liked in there or to bring the whole family in if she wanted." He gave a small laugh, "She asked for… my mom and I and, of course you." He said shyly to Grace, who seemed estranged for a moment.

"Me? She wants me in there with her?" She asked just once more, for clarification purposes.

Heath gave a quick nod of his head, "Yes, indeed. She's… pushing through her last contractions. The doctor said any given moment now."

Skyler hopped up from her seat, "Then what the fuck are we waiting for? C'mon ladies and gent, let's go, go, go!" She waved to the others before heading off down the ward hallway with both Heath and Grace in tow.

Grace mumbled, "That's what got them into this situation." a smirk on her face as she followed them with the utmost sincerity.

Meanwhile, Heath didn't back off like most new fathers would, he was right up there with Abbey, holding her hand and brushing back her hair. He gave her a tender kiss, "You're doing great Abbey, really you are sweetheart. This is amazing! I can't wait to meet our little one."

Abbey reached her cold hand up to bring Heath down to her so she could tenderly kiss him once more. Gently saying to him, "Not just little one, two little ones."

Skyler and Grace looked at one another with surprised, widened eyes. "Twins?"

Abbey nodded with a grin, "Yes! Abbey wanted it to be surprise, but could not hold it in any longer."

Before either one of them could say anything, the doctor came in to give them instructions as to what to do next. Grace up with Abbey and Heath, while Skyler was there for moral support, holding Abbey's other hand, giving her nothing but encouragement.

A successful birth two fraternal twins was given. A boy who was as cold as Abbey, and a little girl who carried the heat of her father.

It had always been said that the elements of fire and ice would never be combined, but leave it up to Abbey and Heath to go against the odds and complete their lives to the fullest.

**~)*(M)*(~**

**~)H(~**

**V**

**The End**


	11. Playlist!

__**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these songs, lyrics, trademarks, copyrights - NOTHING do I own except the ideas that came to me while listening to them. Thank you!**__

_Alright guys! Here's what you've been waiting for. The infamous 'Heath and Abbey' playlist. I was asked to make one way early on in the story and so I did. Some of the songs may of course have elements in them that the story did, etc. Music inspires me, so when I was asked to do a playlist, of course I jumped on the offer right away xD _

_Don't worry! This of course isn't the last you'll hear from myself or my co – writer! (despite this story being more so written by myself) She's working on some of her own material for MH too so, be on the look out for that as well as our combination stories. We have a few ideas up our sleeves._

_But - I know I sound like a broken record here, but please – if you have a want to see ANY certain pairing in a story, don't hesitate to let me know. I'd love to look at what you guys really want and at least try my hand at it. I mean, Heath and Abbey were a kinda no – brainer. xD As soon as I looked for a story about them and found none, I just KNEW I had to try my hand at it XD I honestly never expected it to get such a great response! So thank you to EVERYONE who's read and reviewed (or just read, etc.)! I don't think I've ever gotten such great response to a story I've written ever on this site, so thanks so much! Y'all know who you are. =]_

_Much love, appreciation and thanks! _

_And now, onto the playlist you've been waiting for! _

_(and my apologies if you don't share my musical tastes, in that case, you can always just look up the lyrics xD)_

* * *

><p><strong>Heath and Abbey Playlist<strong>

_Bonus suggested track: Hot 'N' Cold - Katy Perry_

_1. I Do (Cherish You) - 98 Degrees_

_2. Touch My Body - Ashanti_

_3. All I Have To Give - Backstreet Boys_

_4. Back To Your Heart - Backstreet Boys_

_5. Incomplete - Backstreet Boys_

_6. Crazy (You Drive Me) - Britney Spears_

_7. I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman - Britney Spears_

_8. Wouldn't Change A Thing - Camp Rock 2_

_9. Everytime We Touch - Cascada_

_10. Ain't No Other Man - Christina Aguilera_

_11. Fantasy - Danny Fernandes_

_12. Turn Me On - David Guetta, Nicki Minaj_

_13. Falling In Love - Deesha_

_14. I'll Be - Edward McCain_

_15. Crash and Burn - Elise Estrada_

_16. Breathing - Jason DeRulo_

_17. In My Head - Jason DeRulo_

_18. Domino - Jessie J._

_19. Battlefield - Jordin Sparks_

_20. Tic Toc - LeAnn Rimes_

_21. Oh - Omarion_

_22. Bad Bad Bad - Raghav_

_23. I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden_

_24. Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden_

_25. Angel - Shaggy_

_26. Love Struck - V Factory_


End file.
